User blog:Clesta The Winged Wolf/Mary-sue character Test
THIS WAS MADE BY EITHER DASH OR MINTY. PLEASE READ CAREFULLY! I DON'T WANT ANY LIES ABOUT THE CHARACTERS. 1. [ ] They are possessed by an angel. 2. [ ] They are possessed by a demon. 3. [ ] They are a werewolf/vampire/faerie. 4. [ ] They are physically strong. 5. [ ] They have a rare hair/fur colour. 6. [ ] Their eyes are an unusual color. 7. [ ] This eye color happens to be red. 8. [ ] Their eyes change color. 9. [ ] They have wings. 10. [ ] They can grow extra body parts/shapeshift. 11. [ ] They are immortal. 12. [ ] female. They have large boobs. 13. [ ] male. They are very muscular. 14. [ ] They are very attractive to the opposite gender. 15. [ ] They are telekinetic/pyrokinetic/etc. 16. [ ] They have sixth sense/can mind-read/etc. 17. [ ] They have an object of some sort that gives them powers. 18. [ ] They have a special ability/power, but they don't know about it yet. 19. [ ] They were bestowed/cursed with these powers. 20. [ ] They are a healer. 21. [ ] They are from a very rich/royal family. 22. [ ] They don't know that they are from a very rich/royal background. 23. [ ] They have lost one/both of their parents. 24. [ ] They ran away from home. 25. [ ] Their parents are cruel, uncaring, abusive etc. 26. [ ] They witnessed one/both of their parent's death. 27. [ ] They are part angel/demon/faerie/some other mythical creature. 28. [ ] They never knew their parents. 29. [ ] They were abused/spoiled as a child. 30. [ ] They are very attractive to the same gender. 31. [ ] They have lots of friends/no friends. 32. [ ] They are emo/cutesy. 33. [ ] They look much younger/older than they really are. 34. [ ] They are currently in a relationship. 35. [ ] They have lots of morals and declare them a fair bit. 36. [ ] They have a mental disorder. 37. [ ] They have an emotional disorder. 38. [ ] They struggle to stay sane. 39. [ ] They are a psycho. 40. [ ] They have multiple personalities. 41. [ ] They are very intelligent. 42. [ ] They have hallucinations. 43. [ ] They can summon spirits/demons/angels etc. 44. [ ] They have an unusual/unrealistic pet. 45. [ ] They have a guardian spirit. 46. [ ] They have a 'special type' of soul. 47. [ ] Their soul is not the same as them. 48. [ ] They can talk to spirits/ghosts. 49. [ ] Some part of their body glows. 50. [ ] They have a rare/unusual name. 51. [ ] They were born on an important date, such as New Year's Eve, etc. 52. [ ] They have a twin/sibling that they were separated from at birth/a young age. 53. [ ] They are connected with a certain element. 54. [ ] They are connected with a certain animal. 55. [ ] They always dress like a certain 'label'. (Dresses like a girl alot) 56. [ ] They look quite a bit like a character from a popular anime/manga. 57. [ ] They are a race/species that is discriminated/against/misunderstood. 58. [ ] They have a certain power that is misunderstood/feared. 59. [ ] They live/lived on the streets at some point in their lives. 60. [ ] They are hiding from someone/something. 61. [ ] They have a rare blood type. 62. [ ] They cry blood. 63. [ ] Certain noises/smells/situations/etc. make their powers activate/give them a nervous breakdown. 64. [ ] They are from a different country to where they live 65. [ ] They are very mysterious/dark. 66. [ ] They are very lively/happy. 67. [ ] Their mood changes a lot/very quickly. 68. [ ] They are very patient. 69. [ ] They are from a long line of assassins. 70. [ ] They have a piece of jewelry/clothing that they always wear. 71. [ ] They have amnesia. 72. [ ] The have some sort of harmful curse upon them. 73. [ ] They are involved in some sort of prophecy. 74. [ ] They are 'the chosen one'. 75. [ ] They have insomnia. Overall Points: --- Point Reduction: Take points off your OC's overall score if they fit any of the following statements : 1. [ ] They smoke. 2. [ ] They are an alcoholic. 3. [ ] They are overweight. 4. [ ] They are addicted to drugs. 5. [ ] They have a short temper. 6. [ ] They enjoy bullying others. 7. [ ] They do not care much about others. 8. [ ] They are relatively emotionless. 9. [ ] They have some sort of permanent medical condition. Total: RESULT: 05: Anti-Sue. Your character may be a bit on the boring side. Of course, this does depend, but generally if they score that low, it wouldn't hurt to 'spice them up' a bit. 06-15: Balanced Character. 'If your OC scored around here, then they are probably quite a well-balanced and interesting character. Those scoring in the higher end of this category may be a bit too much though. ' 16-25: Borderline Mary-Sue. We have a problem. You need to tone your character down. They are most likely a bit annoying to others, too. 26+: Mary-Sue. Please revise your character... NOW. For Clesta, I got "Balanced Character"! (14) :3 Category:Blog posts Category:Tests